Angry Video Game Nerd Wiki:AVGN-Esque Reviewers
Angry Video Game Nerd-Esque Reviewers are online comedy critics who use a similar style of comedy, pacing, subject matter or even have reviewers like, or exactly the same to, the Angry Video Game Nerd webseries. These kind of reviewers usually follow a similar reviewing format to AVGN such as: *An individual who portrays angry/cynical characters, typically nerdy or geeky. *Who reviews a nostalgic video game/movie/comic book in an over the top fashion. *And then make angry and/or grumpy expressions while also at times shouting profanity and sometimes even taken to the brink of their anger and destroys the nostalgic media. While many successful shows have been made from this formula, such as, The Nostalgia Critic, JonTron, Atop the Fourth Wall, The Spoony Experiment, Angry Joe and many more while changing up the formula such as reviewing old and new films while including sketches (''The Nostalgia Critic), a different type of humor from the Nerd's (JonTron), No profanity and having a story in their reviews (Atop the Fourth Wall), or a different type of tone and/or reviewing style althogether (The Spoony Experiment, Angry Joe). However, some reviewers usually take the Nerd's style of reviewing and copy it exactly. These types of online reviewers are usually criticized and attacked for "ripping off the Nerd' to the point of stopping production of videos althougether. Policy on the "AVGN Ripoffs" When the Angry Video Game Nerd first appeared online, many other users replicating the Nerd's style to try to achieve the same success. Though, many who've directedly ripped the style of AVGN were usually met with harsh comments from fans of the show and were, at times, attacked and criticized for their review styles. The most notable of these reviewers is ''Chris Bores who runs the infamous ''Irate Gamer ''webseries. The series came under fire by AVGN fans basically when it first appeared. While it is true that some content in the Irate Gamer ''crosses the line of homage to plagerism, and has been mentioned by James Rolfe and Mike Matei once or twice, ''The Angry Video Game Nerd Wiki '''NOT '''host any Irate Gamer or any other AVGN-Esque Reviewer content. '' Reason be it is, even if reviewers like Chris Bores is referenced by James and Mike, they are not considered apart of the 'Awesomeverse '''nor have they collaborated with Cinemassacre in the past. The AVGN wiki is for prospects of the AVGN universe that is either notable to either the history of AVGN or related to Cinemassacre. While you may argue that the AVGN-Esque reviewers do play a part of the history of AVGN, they mostly play an indirect part like increasing the popularity of the AVGN show or for a controversy here or there, but in it's core, are insignificant to the production of the series or the history of the show. We will also not host articles on AVGN-Esque reviewers purely by the trouble it would cause for the community as a whole, as these reviewers have gain bad rep over the years and could attract an undesiarable audience to the wiki. Nerdapedia was made to both celebrate and document aspects of Cinemassacre and AVGN, but AVGN reviewers are not notable enough to warrent a spot on the wiki nor would attract good attention.